Mine
by shortevilpixie
Summary: Inspired by Taylor Swift's song "Mine'. ONE-SHOT. A short story about a typical night at Bella and Edward's cottage. Includes Renesmee and Jacob.


**Disclaimer: ** **Twilight doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Stephanie Meyer,**

**or Taylor Swifts "Mine"**

**Jacob Black belongs to me though.**

**Bella's POV**

I turned the handle and stepped into our cosy cottage and sighed at the sight of then playing had been happening every night now for the past two months.

Dont get me wrong, I mean seeing my vampire husband and my best werewolf buddy Jacob getting along was great, I just got tired of the stench sometimes.

You know I never realy knew how much werewolves realy stunk until I became like Edward, an immotal, or 'bloodsucker' as Jacob would call us. I sighed as Edward looked up at me but I just couldn't help but smile back as he smiled my favourite smile .

'Hey Bells'

'Hi Momma, good hunt?'

Jake and Renesmee said, smiling, my daughter,my hybrid, I sighed again for the third time in the past minute. Yep, took down a mountain lion and an elk. Edward sighed, 'you know I don't like you tackling mountain lions bella.

Hey, immotal here, I pointed out, Edward is very protective sometimes, I thought to myself.

You hungry? I asked Nessie or Ness as I preferred to call her, I mean Renesmee _was_ kind if a mouthfull, I suppose. I didn't bother asking my wolf buddy, thier _ALWAYS_ hungry.

Thanks Momma,... steak will be fine, she added with a wink.

As I was preparing Ness and Jacobs dinner I started thinking about Renesmee, she was Edward and I's half vampire, half human child. You would think she were twelve but technically she had been alive for five years and, im two more years she would be fully matured,frozen, looking eighteen forever.

Here baby girl, I said, handing her a plate of raw steak.

Thanks Momma,she said, taking the plate and screwing her nose up a bit at the smell of it.

Her diet, I thought as everyone except for Nessie chuckled quietly. I turned and went back to our small kitchen to prepare Jacobs meal.

Well, as she was half vampire and half human she could survive off human food of blood, she preferred to drink blood rather than human food, she loathed that, with one exception, well two actually,- RAW steak and sprite. I know wierd right? We were all wierd I suppose, I mean, how could you call us normal? We're vampires for crying out loud!

I started scooping potatoes on Jacobs plate...hmm...Jacob...diet...Jakes diet, he could hunt and eat the meat in his wolf form, but he preferred to eat normal food in his human form.

I bounced happily over to Jake, whom was lying on his stomach across the board from Edward. It looked to me like Ness and Jake had ganged up on Edward, _AND_ were totally kicking butt!

GO JAKE AND NESS! I screeched.

Edward chuckled lightly, you look happy, he commented.

Yep, I replied, grinning.

Here Jake, I said, handing him his plate piled full of food and at the same time picking Nessies plate up off the floor and then I took it to the sink to rinse it off. Once I'd finished cleaning the plate, I decided I would go and sit on Edwards black grand piano that took up half the room and watch everyone play thier game.

*()*

In the end Ness and Jacob won. (of course) Then they got up on thier feet to do thier victory dance they made up one rainy day, not that rain bothered me much but anyway.

I noticed it was nearly Nessies bedtime, so I told her to go get in her P.J's. She came strutting back down the hallway in her purple flower silk pants and plain purple singlet, just as I got up to pour her a sprite. She plopped herself inbetween Jacob and Edward on our long white couch, and I walked over and handed her her sprite.

Thanks Momma.

You're welcome honey, I said back to her.

Then I snuggled up next to Edward, leaning my head on his shoulder as he put his arm around me.

This was our routine for the past two months, just Edward, Jacob, Renesmee and I, all cosy and relaxed together on the couch, Nessie, snuggled into Jacob, would start off our conversation for the night, and we would all tell each other about our day and sometimes we would plan our next hunting trip.

*()*

Bed time Ness, I said after she'd stopped babbling about her trip to the mall this morning with her Aunt Alice.

I gotta get home now anyway, Jacob said, stretching and yawning, pack meeting with Sam, he said.

Nessie jumped to her feet then, knowing he couldn't be late. We were all on our feet then, ready to say our goodnights to each other, well night to Jacob and Nessie, to us vampires it all one long day, as we never slept.

Night Bells, said Jake, kissing me on the forehead and giving me a big hug, so tight it would've crushed me if I were still human.

Night Jake, I said, giving him a hug back.

Jake went to Nessie next, giving her a kiss on her cheek and then pulling her into a big bear hug, Nessie returning the favour by giving him a kiss on his cheek and hugging him back.

I love you, he muttered.

Love you too Jake, she murmered back.

Next he punched Edward on the shoulder and grinned.

Edward grinned back.

Jake walked out of the door and into the forest, before he phased he called back; see you tomorrow, and with that he was gone.

See ya, Nessie called back to him.

*()*

We all knew the routiene.

Renesmee got into bed but left her door open after Edward and I kissed her goodnight, then I ran with superhuman speed to sit on the piano, Edward walking close behind, sat at the piano and, like the excellent pianist he is started playing Renesmees lullaby, he composed this the very night she was born, Nessie fell asleep to this every night, so once she was asleep I would shut her door as not to wake her, she was a very light sleeper.

Ahh... It felt so peaceful, I relished nights like these.

Next Edward played my lullaby, Bella's lullaby, he composed this one for me when we first met.

I didn't realise I had been rocking back and fourth until my lullaby came to an end and my husband moved onto his next compisition, Esme's - his adoptive vampire mothers favourite, it didn't have a name, it was just Esme's favourite.

I began daydreaming again, just thinking, this was utter bliss, I had the perfect husband, the perfect daughter, the perfect family, the perfect friends.

My life was utter perfection.

**THE END**

**Okay, so it got a bit cheesy, but hey, I came up with it in the middle of the night.**

**Please read & review.**


End file.
